


Only On Stage

by lxcifxrhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is a oneshot btw, This was very smutty, basically we all saw you cake, its sorta fluffy too, just a lil fluff, who needs porn when you have 5sos live shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcifxrhemmo/pseuds/lxcifxrhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no denying 5 Seconds Of Summer share a lot of physicality on stage </p>
<p>But honestly cake. Why do you do this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only On Stage

It wasn't anything new for the boys to get close on stage. Like extremely close and it doesn't mean anything because my god they've been best friends for so many years now that being close is just like a typical thing in day to day life now. Calum knows everyone remembers the one time Ashton practically grinded on Luke and Heaven knows maybe it was the fact he was on guitar for once and couldn't go wild or maybe it was that Luke had decided to whisper rather raunchy lyrics in his ear Calum didn't wanna know personally. It was something he couldn't forget and no doubt something the fans would never forget. 

They all took it in turns with the physicality but Calum wasn't like the others and he much preferred his space when he played. That was sort of noticeable to everyone from the way he attached himself to his microphone like it was a life support. In all honesty Calum got more nervous because he knew his voice was more known for it's soft pop kind of sound and when mixed with Luke's notes he sometimes wondered if it was okay, so he chose to stay in his comfort zone.

Besides it was more amusing watching Michael jump around the stage like a headless man who's had one too many beers before the show. 

Maybe that's another thing Calum was just too sober to jump on his bandmates as he sang his heart out. Perhaps he was taking too many precautions lately because even freaking Luke could drink before the show and laugh it off. 

So Calum had ended up now putting his phone down for the first time in ages as he considered the decisions he was about to make and scooted closer to Michael. 

"Mikey, you know what you're drinking?" Calum had asked this reluctantly but tried to keep a casual tone as Michael stared worried probably expecting Calum to say something sassy like he always did, he could practically see the way his facial expression changed as he tried to think of a comeback ready. 

"Yeah mate?" Michael observed his can and Calum did too. Luke and Ashton were so engrossed in their own drumming challenge they didn't notice the other two. 

"Could I have some?" Michael paused mid raising the can to his lips and looked at Calum, both eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Calum gulped and tried to keep a poker faced expression as he met Michael's calculating look. 

"Sure bud" Michael handed him a can and Calum looked at it like Michael had handed him a danger sign. Just one Calum decided in the end he'd only drink the one to see if it calmed his nerves it wasn't like he was trying to get hammered. So he sipped at the drink and as he got use to the burning in his system mixing with the anticipation he had hearing the crowds outside he slowly managed to gulp it down much easier. Luke had appeared beside him seconds after he'd finished the can. 

"It's nearly time and -woah are you drinking before a show?" Calum shoved the can in a bin nearby and tried not to give Luke an expression of as much shock as he had on his face because Calum was finding it hard to believe he'd done it too. 

"Yeah well you do it all the time" Calum shot back defensively and wiped his mouth a bit before heading towards the stage, Luke pulled him back examining his eyes. 

"Yeah the difference is we do it so much we can handle it Calum" Calum nearly rips himself out of Luke's grip and he would've done if he were drunk and easily offended but when he looked in his best friends eyes he only saw concern so he stopped being so tense and sighed. 

"I'm learning how to handle it. Luke it was just one to get rid of nerves don't worry about it" 

Luke kind of scanned Calum over skeptically once more before he nodded released his grip on the boys wrist and walked out first and Calum being completely sober still and now even more full of nerves than before especially since Luke seemed mad was making reckless decisions. 

Luke calmed him down. Luke always calmed him down. Since they were young and Michael wouldn't show up to Calum's football games since "that wasn't his kind of scene and this video game just got real intense" and Luke was the only one he knew to call and though Luke hated sports and was the nerdy kid you called for a science essay review he turned up and he smiled and in the winter he ran onto the pitch and even hugged Calum. 

Maybe Calum couldn't be like the others, maybe to calm him down he needed someone to tell him or show him he was okay and as he entered the stage the thought and solution finally hit him. 

Who better than Luke. 

\--------------------------------------  
Of course Calum wasn't expecting he was going to make the move he did. He just thought he'd sing into his microphone and offer him a comforting smile like he did sometimes and their hands would brush or their heads would touch, something subtle,loving but friendly. Something no one else knew about aside from the two of them. 

By this point though alcohol courses through Calum's body faster than his thoughts do to his actions and his brains all muddled anyway because there's screaming and ecstasy and all he knows is Luke,Luke,Luke. It's becoming hard to even sing the lyrics right without mixing some aspect of the stupid blonde bestfriend of his into his backup vocals. 

Calum is halfway into the show and the alcohol is halfway towards taking over his entire body but Luke would be what he was thinking about sober or not by now and Calum's been gradually moving closer the entire show. Luke always looks over at him like a look of comfort will be enough but Calum needs hands and guidance and shiny bright blue eyes on his own to feel something aside from this strange bubbling feeling. 

He crosses the stage finally in a casual stride as he strums hard down on the guitar listening closely and suddenly realising he's landed himself right beside Luke who is singing into the microphone with that passion that Calum admires and that casual tilt of his head to make the words ring around the stadium and Calum's sort of enticed so he doesn't know quite how it happens when he ends up behind Luke and within seconds his lips are on his neck.

It's not a kiss Calum knows that even though he keeps going, it's more of a gentle brush up and down his skin just so Luke knows he's there just so Calum knows Luke is there. Just so the nerves are replaced by something else something that feels more like home. Luke doesn't react instantly but when he does it's not something Calum expects. 

Luke usually just walks away and shrugs it off with a laugh but instead he seems to be trailing his eyes over his best friend before he's looking directly at him and there's nothing in his eyes other than Calum's reflection and a deep intensity and Calum kind of wants to kiss him right there and then in front of everyone because it's hard to consider what's logical and what's not when you're nervous and happy and you have a sweaty blonde tall and handsome guy in front of you looking at you like that. So it's no surprise when Calum's lips part almost on instinct and Luke looks for a second like he's going to and then something snaps in the boys daze and it's back to reality and Luke grins and raises his hand to Calum's mouth and makes the most obscene gesture ever. 

Calum almost wants to roll his eyes because Luke just made his typical wanking gesture over Calum's mouth and Calum being Calum has decided if Luke wants to play then he's going to accept the challenge so Calum opens his mouth wider and starts to bob his head near Luke's hand. 

He watches the emotions flicker behind Luke's eyelids even though he's trying to mask it and then Luke is his usual self and is giggling and walking off to the other end of the stage because sometimes you can get a little too close. 

Ashton who is furiously banging the drums hasn't noticed the fuck struck way his best friends just looked at each other but Michael doesn't miss a thing. Which is little to Ashton's knowledge why he decided that Ashton and him would go out with security and get pizza tonight. 

\------------------------------------------  
"What was all that about?" Luke's voice rang around the empty backstage lounging room and Calum looked up from the couch innocently and desperately wishing Michael and Ashton hadn't ditched them tonight. 

"All what about?" Calum watched Luke visibly tense and winced at the fact he might've replied wrong but Jesus what was he supposed to say? 

"You know exactly what" Luke's answer was short and brief and Calum was tired and sweaty and his throat hurt and he couldn't be bothered with this anymore so his next answer was honestly not meant to escape his lips at all. 

"Well what's it all about when Ashton grinds on you and you whisper in his ear? What's it all about when you play with Mikey's hair mid interview? What's that all about?"   
Calum wasn't snapping at Luke though his voice was unusually calm and cool but honestly it irritated him highly that Luke only responded with a smirk. 

"Are you jealous?" And Calum quite literally wanted to end him in that second because he knew the answer to that from the moment Calum stopped dead halfway towards walking away from Luke and avoiding this topic because best friends don't have to talk about jealousy. He turns back around to face Luke who by now is cockily raising an eyebrow and Calum glares but his words say something quite different. 

"Fuck it" he mutters under his breath and Luke's looking quite startled before Calum has him pushed against the wall and he's kissing him roughly and it's scary because Luke is hesitant and then he's responding and honestly Luke's been feeling like he's been waiting for this moment all his life and granted maybe not with alcohol fuelling Calum's movements but he knew the boy wasn't drunk which provided a small sense of stability and so Luke kissed back.

He didnt regret it either because fuck Calum knew exactly the right places to kiss and the right things to do, his teeth were grazing over Luke's new lip ring and the area was tender and over sensitive with the new piercing and Luke was a moaning mess against Calum, his hands nearly automatically pulling on the soft luscious locks of the tan boys hair. Calum was a good kisser but Luke had kissed a boy before and Calum hadn't and Luke knew what he was doing. 

And Calum thought that maybe this was okay because Luke and Calum didn't have spaces between them and there were no boundaries and for some reason it just felt right despite how sloppy and fast and desperate it was. 

Luke's hips grinded against Calum's and it was perfect, they moved slowly creating friction instead of being forced to have it upon them, his hips rolled against Calum's his hands against his ass and yeah this was okay, oh god this was more than okay. 

"Bedroom." Calum just about managed to rasp out and Luke was smirking as he sucked onto his collarbone creating deep purple marks that Calum already knew he had no intention of hiding. 

"Now" Luke agreed squeezing down on the others thighs as he lifted him and Calum hungrily continued the eager rubbing of their crotches his hands trailing down his back slowly down underneath his top and the fact that he could positively feel Luke shivering at his touch was more satisfying than anything. Calum's back met the bed with a soft thud and it wasn't long before Luke was being pulled on top of him as well. By this point Luke was attacking Calum's expanse of skin in kisses and bites and licks and Calum was a whimpering mess beneath the other. He craved more but didn't want the contact he already had to end for even a second. 

Yes he was being very greedy with Luke and no he did not care one bit. All he knew right now were Luke's hands and his comforting touches and fuck this was all Calum had craved and ached for all day. Comfort. Luke's hands had somehow in this space of time found their way to the waistband of Calum's boxers and Calum was watching desperately with wide blown pupils. Shining blue met deep brown. 

"Do you want me to-"   
"Yes"   
And there was no more that had to be said as Calum's boxers were teasingly pulled down and his hips bucked up already more than semi hard for the blonde boy on his knees before him. Really Calum wanted Luke to absolutely fill and consume him but he wanted this rare night to last for as long as possible as well so he let Luke do it his way because really Calum didn't know any other way either and it was Luke so he didn't need any other way. 

Luke's mouth felt different to any girls, not just in a good way but in a fucking amazing way. His lips weren't as plump and adjusted to it and they were a satisfying shade of pink swollen and red and so so pretty when he wet them with his tongue. It was the way Luke moved his mouth too though it wasn't all just solely based on his two lips sucking he knew exactly what point to swirl the baby pink thing that had Calum moaning out profanities and Luke's name so loud he was suddenly grateful Ashton and Michael weren't home. He took it to the base and it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable when Luke gagged like it was with all the girls Calum had to apologise to because Luke gave him this look like all he looked for was to gag and that he was impressed and he fucking fluttered his eyelashes and those eyes glimmered and twinkled and Calum thought he was already seeing stars. 

It would've been shameful how short a time Calum lasted if Luke didn't look so damn proud and Calum had to gently tilt his chin. 

"Luke wait I don't wanna yet I wanna-" his voice was quiet and shaky and Luke was still swirling his tongue round the tip and lapping down the underside and oh shit, Calum's whole body was shaking in a euphoric way he'd never felt before and his thighs trembled at Luke's hands on his balls and his mouth moving fast. Calum changed his mind when Luke urged him on and couldn't restrain himself from cumming hard into the younger boys mouth. 

Calum was growling by now as he pulled Luke up to meet him on the bed tugging his hair and fuck it was even worse that Luke liked the pain. He was kissing Calum and Calum was surprised at how good he tasted and Luke smirked like he knew too when he saw Calum's eyes darken lustfully and his tongue swipe his own lips. Calum was squirming when Luke was disappearing to lube himself up and put on a condom and Calum swore when he was more experienced at this he'd be topping if it was the last thing he did. 

And he really hoped it wasn't the last thing he did. 

Luke gave Calum a look so intense as he positioned himself that Calum wanted to slap him when he asked if Calum was sure. 

"Fucking hell yes Luke, please just take me" and he really didn't have to say much more to have Luke sucking in a breath at how needy and perfect Calum sounded before he pushed in teasingly and god Luke had missed the feeling of tight warmth around him and Calum was exactly that as he let out a small squeak of ecstasy before nodding for more and who was Luke to say no when Calum looked like that. 

"Turn around" Luke's voice was low against Calum's ear and his hot breath was heating up and flushing Calum's whole body making his neck tingle and his ears burn and it had never felt so fucking good and of course Calum obliged to this demand without hesitation. He turned and Luke let out a shaky breath Calum looked the most perfect he ever had and it was all Luke's and though Calum was threatening Luke with swear words under his breath he just had to take a few moments to hold this memory for of course later times. 

Then Luke pushed in and Calum's whole world seemed to go at the pace Luke went and he was begging for more even as Luke bit his lip unsure and Calum was biting the pillow because fuck Luke was a lot bigger than he'd expected but Jesus it was so good Luke's pace was becoming a faster thrust and he wasn't worried about hurting Calum anymore because holy shit Calum was so tight and Luke had him eased up in seconds. The fact Calum was so eager for the latter had Luke all over him in no time. 

Calum was gripping the sheets and rocking his hips back up against Luke's and just listening to Luke's panting and yelling of Calum's name had him trying to catch his breath as he perked his ass up eager for the friction and the teasing it caused Luke and the fact that Luke would then spank the boy just the way Calum yearned for enough to make him stop and yell and beg "daddy please" but not enough to send him over the edge quite yet. That might've been Calum's determination to last but then Luke was pulling his hair hard enough to tilt his head back and Jesus Christ. 

"L-Luke I-I'm gonna-"   
"Cum for me Cal. Show me how good I am"   
And oh god Luke was whisper growling in Calum's ear biting down on his shoulder blade and skimming his fingernails over his tattoos and fuck even if Calum had wanted to last he just wouldn't have. He was cumming for the second time and screaming Luke's name by this point as Luke got him in a good enough position to repeatedly slam against his prostate and there was no way Calum was letting this be a one time thing. 

As he gave in and released Calum panted hitting the sheets and feeling Luke slowly release in him after the feeling of warmth and soothing relief washing over him, Calum struggled to find the breath to say everything he wanted to and then they didn't need words as Calum stroked Luke's now flat hair off his forehead and Luke looked into his eyes and Calum locked the gaze and held it in a simple silent I love you and a promise of a next time. 

Suddenly there were hushed voices at the door and Calum tuned in as Luke sleepily closed his eyes and was out snoring lightly within seconds as Calum cuddled him in his arms. 

"Dude you didn't see the way they looked at each other during the show"   
"I'll bet you on this Clifford. Luke's too much of a pussy to have done anything I highly doubt he fuck struck stared at Calum"   
"Oh he did that and more, how much you betting me? I'm intrigued" 

And then Calum's bedroom door was being thrown open and Ashton was staring and blinking as Michael fist pumped the air silently and smirked at Ashton. Luke slept soundly in Calum's arms as Calum and Ashton looked at each other in this way that said that there would definitely be no more grinding or sexual frustration at the shows because Luke was his. Ashton didn't seem to mind. 

"I told you so"   
Michael smirked and Ashton pushed him over so hard he went flying out the door as Ashton slowly followed and Calum closed his eyes finally reassured now that he'd be fine on stage from now on. 

And if he wanted to move across and touch Luke then he wouldn't even think about it now because it was more than okay.


End file.
